


crowns and teapots

by crionsmush



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series), Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, King Ned Fulmer, Kings & Queens, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magical Creatures AU, Modern-ish, Not Beta Read, Prince Andrew Ilnyckyj, Prince Shane Madej, Queen Ariel Fulmer, Romantic Fluff, Secret Identity, Ultimate Bromance, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crionsmush/pseuds/crionsmush
Summary: “Have you heard about The Royal Ball?”//Ryan and Steven go to a ball for a mini vacation. It's harmless, but the time they set foot into the palace. It was the time fate truly had them in its hands.





	1. come with me to a special place

**Author's Note:**

> alternate title: brew me up daddy

Ryan had heard about the rumour countless of times, who wouldn't have at this point? It had spread around everywhere like wildfire. It was insane. But Ryan didn't care about it, he had better things do. Like getting necessary ingredients, and making a drink out of it to give to the customers, there had been a lot coming lately.

The rumour was sending the village into a spiral of insufferable gossip and excitement. At first, it intrigued Ryan and he would eavesdrop to learn about it. But then interest slowly turned into annoyance when he heard about it too much, he could've earned thousands every time he heard someone utter ‘The Royal Ball’.

He didn't feel obliged to go. One, he's not rich or fancy so he's obviously going to stick out. Two, he has a busy life; he needs to prioritize other things than a measly ball. No matter how much it interests him, he needs to stay on the narrow.

Ryan blinks as he remembers where he is. He's finished making an order and that he needs to place it down somewhere, he eyes a tray on the countertop. He walks over with both of his hands full, he was carrying a drink in one hand and a cake in the other.

As he puts down the Dragon Scale Cappuccino with a small slice of banana cake on the tray, a hand grabs ahold of it. Which was the usual. He looks up at the man with silver hair, dazzling lavender eyes. A witch.

“Ryan,” Steven started, a twinkling smile etching into his face. “I have the perfect pun for vampires.”

Before Ryan could stop himself, his face droops with exasperation. He raises his palm to block his face, “Oh, god no. Go serve the order, then you can torture me.” Steven chuckled and spun around on his wheelies and rolled away to a table next to a window. Ryan sighed as he sets down his hand, he returns listening to orders and making them.

Steven was a witch, and his closest friend. They may bicker a lot, but damn are they close. They've known each other since High School, they met when they were on the same team in basketball. They grew close since then, heck, they're both living in the same house! Not in a romantic way, though. They simply wanted to help each other make a living, and also because they wanted to be housemates. 

Who would of thought it, an established friendship between a witch and a shapeshifter?

Steven was very good at charms, the type of magic that makes life easier. Like getting stuff without even moving, or if you're too lazy to clean you can simply move your hands, whisper words and boom, clean. He was rusty with hexes, and is awful at making potions that require magic; he's fairly okay with making normal potions. It's basically chemistry. Other than that, he's good at magic. Kind of.

Ryan wasn't special like him. He was only a shapeshifter, he didn't have magic. He can only turn into random creatures that he knows of, he can't think of dragons without seeing or knowing the structure. He wished he had magic. Magic was absolutely cool. 

He makes two drinks, one for one customer and two for another order which belonged to a couple. He feels a presence behind him as he stirs one of the orders, he didn't have to turn around to know who it is.

“Guess who's back?” The male voice sang.

Ryan rolls his eyes. He turns around with one of the orders, puts it in the plate Steven came back with from the previous customer. “You still have more orders to deliver. Banter later, work now.” Ryan clarified, Steven makes a whine. He opened his mouth to respond, but Ryan was quick to dismiss it. “Sorry, I don't make the rules.” The shapeshifter added.

The witch scoffed playfully and waved his hand, “Please, Ryan. When do we ever _not_ banter when we're working?” Steven raised an eyebrow, Ryan stifled a laugh. He puts whip cream on top of the drink he's making, trying to keep his hand steady. Steven rolled away once again with a hum.

He puts down the drink in a plate for Steven to carry. He moves to the counter to list down more orders, however, it seems like no one is at the line. Ryan rests his elbows at the counter, he watches Steven roll up to him in his glowing wheelies in his peripherals. Oh boy.

He hears him put down the plate he was holding, Ryan turned his head to the right. He was met with a smug smile, his lavender eyes glanced at the empty line and Ryan had a defeated expression on his face. Steven chortled at his expression before giving out the last order, not before giving him a single-handed finger gun.

Now, if Ryan didn't know his friend enough. He'd wish Steven would be slower. But of course, the damn silver-haired man takes literal seconds to deliver the drink and come back. It's like the Flash, but with wheelies. 

Steven strolls behind the counter to lean on the countertop beside Ryan, Ryan turns his body to face Steven. Said person had a grin on his face that Ryan wanted to rip off, he had a deadpan expression as he waited for Steven to say his vampire pun. Whatever God there is, please spare him.

“Hit me.” Ryan prompted.

Steven raised both his hands, “Okay, so,” He starts. “What's a vampire's favourite food?”

Ryan narrows his eyes, he already told him this a few months back. “A blood orange?”

Steven raised his eyebrows with a snort, he shook his head. “You still remember that?” Ryan shrugs with a sheepish smile, he gestures for Steven to continue. He embraced himself for the worst. “It'a a necktarine.” Steven announced with a snap of his fingers.

Ryan groaned and put his face in his hands, he leaned forward on the counter. His body didn't face Steven. The man beside him laughed with glee. The moment Ryan took a little peek through his fingers, he saw Steven with finger guns and a smirk. He regrets looking up.

“That pun was quite fangtastic, ey?”

“God. F–” Steven shot him a look and nudged his head towards the toddlers and adolescents, “–lipping. Damn it.” Ryan looked away from the sniggering man. Curse him. That pun came out of nowhere.

There was silence. Ryan took this moment to glance around the coffee shop, the tables were full of people. Talking, gossiping, about what you may ask? The ball. They were all grinning and laughing. Some of them were drawing, reading, or writing in their little books. There was a huge table with a big monopoly game on top of it, the players looked like they were about to flip the table.

It had a homey atmosphere. 

“Hey, Ryan?” Asked Steven. Ryan turned his head to look at the silver-haired man, he raised an eyebrow. Steven looked at him intensely. “Have you heard about The Royal Ball?”

Ah, geez. “Oh, I don't think so. It's not like people talk about it every day.” Ryan replied, voice laced with sarcasm. He sounded like a child who didn't want to be here, which is kind of equivalent to this moment. Ryan didn't want to be here for this conversation. Each conversation ended the same, it was repetitive.

Steven sent him a look, his head slightly tilted down with his brows up. “So you have?”

“Of course I have. It's everywhere.” Ryan looked down at the caramel countertop, suddenly becoming interested in its features. Steven snickered at his tone of voice, he tilted his head to the side as he looked at the ceiling.

“Why is there a ball? Is it like, for a celebration?” Ryan shrugged. He didn't give a damn, also because he never bothered to eavesdrop in a while. So he has no clue why there's a ball being held at the castle, all he knows is that everyone wants to go because of two mysterious princes. Fangirls and Fanboys, they're jizzing all over themselves right now. Can you hear it?

Steven's lips quivered. His gaze glimpsed at Ryan for a brief moment before looking at his pale hands, he opened his mouth to say something but shut it quickly. It doesn't go unnoticed, Ryan tilts his head. He reaches out to grab his fore arm in a comforting manner, he didn't speak. Steven and Ryan shared glances, exchanging words through that instead.

Steven pulled away from Ryan's hold, he glanced around nervously. “Well.. Uh, I know you're probably not onboard for what I'm about to say..” Ryan tilts his head, curious. “I was wondering if what would happened if we went to the ball.”

Ryan blinked. Steven immediately rose his shaky hands with a worried face, “I-I mean, I know we're always busy. I know we're just about surviving life with what we're earning, but I mean – I – K-Keyword, _if_. I'm not suggesting we should g-go. I just–”

Ryan's face softened as he listened. Of course Steven would want to go; deep down, Ryan did want to go too. But then life smacked him in the face and told him about reality, how they were just about surviving. His curiosity for the event was shrugged off by shoving annoyance in its place.

He really, honestly didn't want to go. What about the regulars, the people who came here once a week, the people who come here the day the ball is held? What about the house? Responsibilities? They aren't suitable to go there either. What if there was a whitelist for fancy, posh people?

But seeing Steven stammer about this place, him being worried and how he seemed passionate on wanting to go. It's tempting to say yes. Ryan knows Steven be devastated if he misses it, and he hates seeing the witch frown and sad. Genuinely sad. Ryan raises a palm to pinch the bridge of his nose with his index and thumb, he puts it down quickly.

A part of Ryan's brain raised its hands and went, _fuck it let's go_. Nothing special is going to happen there anyway.

Ryan inhaled before speaking, “Alright, alright.” Steven paused, his face washed with worry. “We can go.”

Ryan watched as Steven went through every positive emotion in him possible, it all paused and his face settled on with disbelief. Ryan's lips curved upward. “Seriously?” Steven questioned, trying to clarify what he just heard.

Ryan shrugged with a lopsided grin, “Can't let you cry about it all day, can I?”

Steven squealed and pulled him into a hug, nearly knocking them both to the ground. Suddenly, it became painfully aware that they were not in their cottage and were in a public place. Ryan tried to pull back, anxiety rising in his chest. “Okay, okay. Don't panic, Mr. Mainwaring.”

Steven didn't let go, he laughed in the crook of Ryan's neck. It tickled. “Panicking? Please.” Steven pulled away, the most broad grin Ryan has ever seen Steven wear in awhile. It reached ear-to-ear with the brightest, happiest of eyes he's ever seen. It was like the sun had a child. It was contagious, the shapeshifter felt himself slowly smile in return.

“Thank you, Ryan. You're the best!” Steven squeaked.

Ryan rolled his eyes, a small hint of a smile on his face. “Yeah, yeah. You're welcome.”

Seeing Steven in the pique of his happiness made his decision worth it.

 

* * *

  

_..Two days later._

 

“So it's like a vacation from work, right?” Steven asked for the umpteenth time. They were both walking down from getting their ingredients for the drinks and the food, all they needed to do is put these ingredients ready in the coffee shop then they'll go home. The sun was starting to set.

Ryan nodded at his question, the two taking a sharp turn through the glass doors into the empty shop. They went through the door with a sign that says: ‘ _EMPLOYEES ONLY_ ’ and plopped down the items in their separate places.

Steven was still fired up and pumped about the ball. Which was happening tomorrow afternoon, just a few hours before the sun sets. They've been going out to buy a couple fancy suits. Even masquerade masks just in case it was needed, Ryan just about stopped Steven from buying monocles.

Steven giggled like a school girl as he sets down the banana cake and wraps it in plastic. Ryan snoted at the sound, “You okay there, bud?” He turned his head around, Steven turned around with the same excited grin from two days ago.

“ _Okay_? I'm pumped!” Steven exclaimed. “Imagine the food.”

Ryan doubled over as he wheezed, “The _food_? You only care about the food?” I mean, Ryan couldn't blame him. He also wanted to know about the food, and the drinks. There was also designs and the castle he wanted to explore, he had always heard about the garden and how there were sightings of the first queen sitting by the fountain. Now _that_ is something to look forward too.

He lives in a world with the supernatural, what about the paranormal?

“Yes, Ryan. The food is going to be fantastic, if I had a show about rating foods or drinks. Definitely it's going to have the biggest price, or maybe even priceless? It's royalty after all.” Ryan wheezed even more. He imagined Steven actually hosting a show about rating various things, it suits him. Oh, Steven. You sweetheart.

Steven walked next to him after placing the banana cake in the refrigerator, and putting the sugar in the cupboards. “What about you? What are you looking forward to?”

Ryan straightened his posture immediately, a proud look on his face as he talked, “Remember old rumours about the ghost sightings of the first queen at the fountain? I want to see if I could see her.”

“Wh – Ryan!” Steven laughed, “Well, you do you. I won't judge.”

Ryan chuckled and put the eggs that sat in their tray in the cupboard. He shuts it and turns around to gather the plastic bags, they'll recycle it into their little bins at the cottage. As he picked up the plastic, he hears Steven walk beside him.

They both exchange nods that indicates that it's time to go, the two walk outside the shop after flipping the open sign to close. After Ryan locks the glass doors, Steven whispers a series of words and claps his hands twice, the whole shop's lights turn off.

Ryan looks at Steven with an impressed look, the witch bows dramatically. The two stare at each other then laugh. “Come on, let's go home.” Ryan spoke, starting to walk away. When he didn't feel Steven's presence beside him, he turned around. He saw Steven standing there, a contemplating look on his face.

Ryan turned his frame towards Steven, waving where he was staring. Steven blinked and looked at Ryan who was ten feet away, Steven huffed out an awkward laugh, “Uh.. Ryan.” He calls, his voice nervous. He's never done this before.

Ryan tilts his head and walks over, “Yeah?”

“Can you hold my hand?”

“What?”

Steven stress out his hand in front of him, “Trust me, okay? I've never done it with two people.” Two people, done it, _what_? Ryan's face scrunched up in confusion, he slides his hands into Steven's. His plastic bags hung from his arm.

Steven as grasps Ryan's hand and whispers words, closing his eyes. Ryan felt apprehensive, is this a ritual? Suddenly, they're surrounded by light and they're in front of their cottage in its lonely glory. Ryan blinks. Did they just –

Ryan raises a fist to his mouth as he belched, the transport made him nauseous. Steven rushes over and pats his back, “S-Sorry. I should've warned you we were teleporting.” Ryan looks up and tells him that it's okay. Ryan raises a hand to fix his hair, the unexpected teleportation messed up his hair.

They both turn to the house walk inside, at the back at their minds remain the excitement for tomorrow.

Will it be worth it? The case will remain unsolved for the time-being.


	2. calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's the day.

Ryan woke to the loud thumping of Steven Lim. He groans as he reluctantly sits up, his face unforgiving. Steven didn't seem to care, in fact he was being a lunatic and was doing a little dance. What kind of dance was it? Ryan didn't know. It's too early to be functioning.

Speaking of early, the sun hasn't even risen properly yet. It was rising, yes. But holy crap who the hell wakes up this early, function so actively this early, how does anyone do anything? Ryan throws himself back under the sheets. It's too early for this.

The sound of the duvet moving makes Steven stop his dancing, he looks at Ryan. That was the moment Ryan knew he fucked up, he never should've moved. He can hear Steven moving closer, he removed the blanket that covered his face and started poking his face as he 'slept'.

“I know you're awake.”

Ryan grunted and pulled back the sheets over his head, “I wish I wasn't — why are you even up?” Steven didn't mind his sharp tone or glare, he understood Ryan. But who couldn't be excited for today? He could hear everybody doing a choir about how excited they are, he could hear everyone trying to be in top shape for tonight.

The witch grinned and leaned closer, Ryan narrows his eyes and slightly moves his head back a fraction. “You know what day it is today?”

“..Sunday?”

Steven spluttered, he moved away with his eyes wide like saucers. He seemed astounded by Ryan's answer, appalled even. Ryan's brows furrowed at his reaction, was it someone's birthday? Was it Steven's sister's birthday? Certainly not Jake's birthday. Steven looked at him urgently, as if trying to tell him telepathically. 

Well, guess what. Ryan's not a telepath so he can't hear horseshit. 

Steven deemed himself speechless. Did Ryan really let the most thrilling that slip from his mind? He looks at Ryan sadly, “You forgot?” Ryan glanced elsewhere with confused abashment.

Then, it dawned on him. The Royal Ball; today, this afternoon til' midnight, Steven's excitedness, the ball, the food, the fountain. Ryan makes a sound of realization, instantly; Steven's face lights up as he sees the recognition on Ryan's face.

Ryan's face deadpanned before he flipped over, his back facing Steven. In response, the witch makes a confused noise, “Ryan?”

“The ball is tonight, I don't give a damn till then.” Ryan murmured.

Steven huffed, he moved forward to shake Ryan. The shapeshifter made no sign to move, Steven grunts. He tries to shake him harder, all it did was make Ryan groan in displeasure. He gave it a try for a final time, Ryan didn't budge.

Steven grumbled, poking Ryan three times before giving up. He stood up and left the man alone, he'll get him up for breakfast. He won't just be using shakes and pokes then.

Steven makes his way towards the bathroom. He shuts the door and locks it, he starts to strip his night clothes off eagerly. He's probably going to regret waking up this early later, the drowsiness is going to make a comeback soon and it's going to ruin his day. It doesn't matter now though, all he can think of is being the upmost cleanest he can be.

He steps in the tub and turns the water on. He gets lost in the thoughts of the buffet that would be there.

 

* * *

 

Ryan feels himself waking up a second time. This time, there's no loud thumping from his cohabitant. Ryan exhaled in relief, he felt himself alleviate. The sun was successfully up and going. The man lets himself rest against his bed, knowing he'll probably miss it at one point in the day.

His mind wanders to the shindig that's about to happen. He feels himself get enraptured by the apprehension that boils in his stomach, or was that purely his famished tummy rumbling. It could be both, actually. He stares at the cream ceiling with distress.

Shoot. What if the moment when he and Steven arrive, they're going to stick out like a sore thumb. What if people know that they're just a couple of paupers who is just about making it through life? What if they do something wrong? Will Steven be okay?

How about the royal family?

Ryan forces himself to cool down, gather his composure. He can't – no, he mustn't ruin this special day for Steven. The only reason he's actually there is because of Steven, who obviously finds this important. He needs to have the upmost fun, and of course Ruan has to treat himself too. This is a vacation after all.

Once Ryan finally got his breathing down. He hears singing, faint singing. Really, really passionate singing. Ryan tries to figure out the song, and it turns out that it's a slightly gibberish  _I Write Sins, Not Tragdies_  parody. Ryan feels himself wheeze. It sounds like a seagull trying to mimic a whale, and surprisingly it's somewhat decent to listen to.

Ryan gets himself up from the bed and walks toward the kitchen downstairs, where the 'holy singing' is coming from. “-..you ever heard of closing a goddamn door?” Ryan choked back a wheeze. There was a voice-crack during the last two words, and it's  _hilarious_.

Ryan stands in the doorway to the kitchen. His eyes see a figure wearing a black fading to white jumper, long pants and bunny socks. At this point, the magic that twirls out of the man's hands is the only thing that's making breakfast while dancing with the owner.

The shapeshifter struggles to wheeze silently wheezes as he doubles over, leaning on the doorway as he watches Steven reach for the sky as he bends backwards. “No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality!” He head-bangs for a couple seconds before returning to belt his heart out.

Ryan lets out a little laugh and Steven hears it. He went from singing passionately and dancing like a maniac to a shocked reindeer in headlights, his face reddens with embarrassment. All the silverware dancing drops like a rag doll, the sight is still hilarious to see. Ryan never stopped wheezing.

“Ry-Ryan! Uh.. You slept well?” He asked, lavender eyes darting around the room. Oh, sweet Einstein. He can feel the heat on his face, Steven returns to pancake making. Ryan straightens his frame and greets him with a silly grin, “I wish I recorded that.” The shapeshifter admits.

Steven huffs, he flicks a finger and one of the chairs move backwards. “Sit down, breakfast is coming.” Ryan giggles as he does so, Steven moves the chair a little more closer to the table. Ryan yelps in surprise as the movement happens before thanking the witch.

Ryan fiddles with his hands, he doesn't have his phone with him. “What's for breakfast?”

“Pancakes, bacon, and love. The usual.” Steven answered, the bacon was already done making itself when the silver-haired man was rocking it out. Ryan leans back as he waits, listening to the sizzling in the background.

A couple minutes later, Steven puts down two sets of plates. A plate with two pancakes covered in honey, bacon beside it and a glass of iced tea. It was placed in front of Ryan; as soon as he picks up his spoon and fork, his eyes catch ahold of the sight that is Steven's plate. Ryan leaned closer, narrowing his eyes.

“What is that?” He asks, sticking is fork at the direction of the weird combination of.. something.

Steven grins, “Pixie Brownies, Tailwing, Gooze Flan Deluxe, Clawflakes, and milk.” He pointed every single one, from the two sparking brownies, to the weird 'Tailwing' with the 'clawflakes' on top, to the delicious looking flan, to milk. What the heck. “I wanted to try something new.”

Ryan narrows his stare at Steven, he tilts his head as he cuts his pancake into smaller slices. “Aren't you supposed to have a light breakfast?” Ryan said as he puts a slice of pancake into his mouth, chewing slowly in a dramatic sense. He's worried for Steven's stomach, hopefully he won't puke when they enter the ball.

Steven blew a raspberry as if what Ryan said was ridiculous, he waved his hand dismissively before cutting a small slice into the flan. 

Ryan noms on his food, “Why deluxe?”

“I added that there for fun, it's really just Gooze Flan.” Steven responds with a sheepishly look, he seemed to be enjoying literally everything on his plate. Even the weird, baguette-looking ‘Tailwing’. This is one of the weird shit that happens when you live in a supernatural world, it's nuts.

Ryan slowly nodded, taking another slice of pancake into his mouth. Breakfast went by smoothly, they talked about what's to come, what could happen. It was fine and relaxed until they realized they were later than usual to work. Breakfast sped up and there was panic in the house, lots of screaming ensued.

 

* * *

 

Ryan opens the door to the coffee shop, people were already there inside. He hoped that they weren't too late, they couldn't be late. Ryan quickly rushed behind the counter, Steven wheeled next to him. Both of them trying to mask the adre adrenaline and fear. Kelsey Impicciche, the other barista, looked at them with concern as she made the drink.

Ryan took the time to breathe. Everything is fine, everything is okay, holy moly spare him. He took down orders, exchanged money, made those orders with a haste and then gave them to Steven to serve. Steven nearly tripped as he rolled his way around, it made Ryan nearly enter cardiac arrest.

Steven still had two more orders until he could rest from all the wheeling and rolling.

Ryan looks at Kelsey when there was nobody at both of their lines, “Where were you yesterday?” He asked. She wasn't there at all. Nor' was the other waiter — the one who gives the drinks / food, like Steven — there, too. What was it, Jan? Jen? Whatever, they both weren't there.

Kelsey looked at the doors after hearing a bell, seeing a customer walk in. “Oh, I was out visiting family. I came back yesterday night, don't worry I got your back barista-ing.” She spoke before listening to the other man's order, going to make and put it down on a plate. Ryan nods, he wishes he was able to visit Jake. The better, smarter, clever one out of the two. That's what everybody says, even Ryan.

“Barista-ing isn't a word.” Ryan commented, his brows furrowing.

Kelsey chuckled, “It is now.” She replied, a cheeky lopsided smile on her face. Ryan rolls his eyes, whatever floats her boat.

Jen comes rolling back after delivering food and drinks, she notices Ryan and waves hello. Her eyes light up and she picks up the plate, before she goes off to roll away. Ryan wanted to call her to ask why she want here either, but she was too far away for that. Damn it.

Ryan hears the door opening again, a woman comes up to his lane. “Rockham Disaster, medium.” She utters, she gets her wallet from her purse and gives him the money. Ryan nods and goes off to make it.

As he makes the milkshake, he takes a glance around the place. There's barely anyone here, maybe they're all off preparing themselves for the ball. Not surprised. Except, it's probably way too early for that. He huffs an amused laugh, people don't want to be fashionably late.

He finishes making the drink, and is currently stirring it as he places it down on a circular small tray for Steven to give. Speaking of the witch, his eyes land on him chatting with Jen. Bothe of them come back to the counter, Steven grabs the Rockham Disaster and delivers it. Jen, on the other hand, stays by the counter. She didn't come stand behind it like Kelsey and Ryan are, though.

Jen looks at Ryan with a tease-knowing look, “So, Bergara,” She starts, “Lil' ol Steven here told me you're going to The Royal Ball, hmm? I'm actually quite glad.” She ends it with a pleased look, Kelsey looks at him with raised eyebrows and questioning eyes.

Ryan sends Jen both a puzzled look, he nods slowly. Seeing his confusion, Jen pats his shoulder while Kelsey utters a confused noise. Ryan turns his attention to the blonde, “You never heard of it?”

Kelsey shakes her head, her eyes still wide in surprise. “The Royal Ball? What? Someone please tell me about this, is this why everyone looks so excited all the time?”

Ryan is impressed by the fact Kelsey has never heard of the ball, everywhere Ryan goes he hears someone talk about it all the time. She's damn lucky. Jen looks at her and smirks, she comes closer. She smacks Kelsey's arm, “Girl, you're in for a ride. The Royal Ball is being hosted tonight; people say that it's for the princes' chance to pick someone, or a celebration for a special event. There's lots of tea on this.”

Kelsey's face was in a state of shock, surprise and awe. She didn't say anything as she holds up one of her hands to cover her mouth as she processes everything. “How did you never hear about it?” Ryan asks, genuinely confused. Kelsey turns to him, her shock toning down.

She shrugs, “I just came back from my trip, and I didn't go outside so I didn't hear anything. Until now,” She leans against the counter. She looks at Jen. “Can anyone go?”

Ryan's hearing suddenly became better, he wanted to know if there was a whitelist. Or if anyone by a certain standard has to go. Jen looks down, “I.. Don't know. I think so.”

Kelsey hums in thought, Ryan inhales. Ah, well. One way to figure out, and that's by going. Steven comes back, he places down the tray on top of the other trays. He's stands by the counter, though he was not behind it like Jen. He stays next to Ryan, he sees the thoughtful look on Kelsey and Jen's face.

He turns to Ryan, “What'd I miss?”

Ryan explains to him about Kelsey not knowing the ball, Jen telling her about the event then ending it with what's happening. Steven nods slowly as he listens, he turns to the whole group. “Are we all going to the ball?”

Jen's face lightens, “Hell yeah.”

Kelsey gives a soft smile, she shrugs. “Maybe, sure.”

Steven grins, his twinkling eyes finds Ryan's dim ones. He returns his gaze to the two girls, “Finally! People we know, we're not alone.” Jen laughed, moving her head back as she did so. Kelsey snorted into her hand. The three of them continue to chat about the ball, only pausing when customers come in.

Knowing that it's not just him and Steven going makes Ryan's shoulders lighter. At least they won't be alone.

 

**,,--^^--,,--^^--,,--^^--,,**

 

They decide to close the store to prepare themselves for the upcoming event like everyone else, there was barely anyone coming to the shop anyway. Steven locks the doors as the four of them step out, he turns to the group.

Jen salutes, “See y'all at the ball.” She spoke before wisping away into the shadows. Jen was a shadow-creature, a person who can shift and blend into a shadow. Steven waves goodbye to her as she leaves.

“Have a nice day you two, see you later my friends.” Kelsey said before she walked away, plugging in her headphones. Kelsey was in the majority, she was a human. Yes, humans are still the massive majority in the world.

Steven looked at Ryan with eagerness, Ryan felt his lips curve upwards at the sight. Steven skipped ahead to their car, “Come on! We can't waste time, for the ball!” He called with a wave that gestured to Ryan to hurry up. Instead of walking normally, Ryan sped-walked.

Then, Ryan got a fantastic idea. He ran to Steven's side. “Hey, I know this sounds crazy. But, do you wanna race?” Ryan suggested, Steven slows down. He was taken aback by Ryan's offer, he stares intently. Ryan smirks and holds his ground, the offer still stands.

Steven glanced at the car, Ryan was quick to assure him, “You can send the car home, right? Like, teleport it.” Steven pursed his lips, his gaze flickered between Ryan and the vehicle. He looks nervous. Ryan starts to regret suggesting to race, what if Steven didn't know the spell? Or he struggled to transport bigger things through magic?

Just as Ryan was about to take his words back, Steven nods with determination. He moves his arms in a certain way, his hands doing odd movements as he whispers words he's never heard in a sentence. It takes Steven a few tries before a light shines from beneath the car, the portal engulfed the vehicle whole. Steven claps his hands together and the portal closes.

Ryan looks at Steven with concern. He seems exhausted from doing the spell, charm, hex – whatever. It won't be a fair race, maybe they shouldn't do this. Steven seems to stare back, his lavender eyes determined. “I'll be fine.” He says, as if he can hear Ryan's concerned thoughts.

“What's the race?”

Ryan shoves down the voice of concern, “Okay, you know what. Race cancelled, new idea.” Steven deflated, but seemed to listen anyway. “How about, I shapeshift into a bear and you ride me home?”

Steven took his time to process before a grin crept on to his face. He stepped closer, “I would love to ride you.” He stated, then winced at his wording. Ryan wheezed at how wrong that sounded, his shoulders shook as he laughed with glee. “Not in a weird way, no homo.” Ryan's wheezes turned into hysterical cackling.

It took him a few minutes to calm down, then Steven joined in by having a giggling fit. It started up the laughter again, took them awhile to calm down. When they did, Ryan had asked Steven to look away. Ryan went behind a few buildings and shapeshifted. Steven cringed at the sounds of bones popping, shivering.

When he heard a bear roar behind him, though. Steven was grinning, he was bit intimidated at first. But then he knew that it was Ryan, Ryan wouldn't hurt him.

“Hey there, Paddington!” The bear barked, if you listened closely it would sound like a laugh. Steven chuckled. Ryan nudged him towards the alleyway, Steven was confused as to why he was being pushed there until' he saw articles of clothing.

Steven bent down and held them to his chest, he looked back at the bear and hopped on, gripping on to his back. Ryan then started bolting it home, and Steven screamed with happiness as he rode Ryan home.

It was a strange sight to see.

 

* * *

 

“No, I'm not shifting into a bear to the castle.”

Ryan dismissed Steven's request the 47th time today, he's starting to regret shifting into a bear. It felt amazing, though. He was able to turn into something else, stretch himself a bit. Even though he wanted to say yes to Steven, he couldn't. They're going to a castle which obviously belongs to royalty, he doesn't want to weird anyone out because of his ability.

Steven whines, “Why not?” He asks as he puts on his necktie. He looks posh as all hell, he's gonna slay. Ryan sighs, buttoning up his suit then straightening it out. “Is it because you have to dress into your suit again, and that it might weird people out?” Steven continued.

Close enough. Ryan nods, Steven pursed his lips. He walked near Ryan to give a pat on his back, he leaned closer. “Can you shapeshift into a bear when we come back?” He whispered.

Ryan deadpanned.

Steven cackled at his reaction, holding his chest as he leaned back. Ryan rolled his eyes and put on his bow tie, he struggled to do so though. Steven whispered a few words and had summoned a flower, a lovely rose. Ryan looked up, he raised an eyebrow at the action. “Who's that for?”

Steven smiles, “My sister, I wanted to learn the summoning spell so that I can give her a rose. I haven't seen her in awhile, I'm hoping she's coming to the ball.”

Ryan almost awed. _Almost_. Now that Steven mentioned about his sibling, he realized the possibility of Jake coming. The two can finally catch up with each other, Ryan shares the fond smile Steven has. Maybe if word got around, their siblings can come and the four of them can meet have have a jolly ol' time.

But what if Jake is busy doing whatever he's doing? Or; he's there, but Ryan never got to see him throughout the ball. Ryan looks up at Steven.

“What if you don't see her there?”

Steven deflates slightly, then brings the rose closer and twirls it with his fingers. “From I'm lucky enough, I guess I'll give it to someone special.” 

Someone special.

Ryan grinned, “Oh, you definitely could meet someone. If you do, can I meet them? I'll be the one to give blessings.” Steven lightened up, he snorts at Ryan's words before wisping away the flower into green and red mist. Ryan's eyes watched it leave. Woah.

Steven shook his head, “Same for you, dude. If you ever meet someone. Let me know. We could go on a double date!” He chirped. His posture starts to pace around the room as he talks more of the possibilities of meeting someone, or meeting their siblings and _then_ meeting that someone.

Ryan knew the likely of that happening is very, very slim. Everybody at the ball has to have high standards. Or, maybe they'll only judge them for their looks since everyone going is fancy. After all, looks are very important in society. It's sad. But it's reality, he can't do anything about it.

Besides, what's the likeliness that they'll meet someone anyway? Obviously not a very high percentage. They'll probably find acquaintances there, though.

Steven stares at Ryan struggling to put on his bow tie, he comes closer to assist him. He's literally been trying to put it on for the past hour. Steven was able to tie in within seconds. “Thanks.” Steven nods.

They both look at the clock nearly time to go.

Steven picks out a deck of cards from one of the shelves, “Wanna play Uno until it's time to leave?” He suggests, wiggling the red box in his hands. Ryan nods, the two make themselves comfortable on the bed as they wait for the time to pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> naming foods in a supernatural world? it's really, really fun.


	3. strap yourself in it's about to get wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Steven are excited beyond maximum levels, act a bit like children. They're enjoying themselves.
> 
> Uh-oh, who's this new person? They seem nice, not too mention attractive. What did they just do? Nobody knows except the new person.
> 
> Alternate Title: the storm makes an entrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologizes for any wrong typos or grammar, I didn't exactly proofread it so it might be a bit whack. I'm sorry.

Steven and Ryan are currently in their car. Belting out to random songs while trying to stay classy, they tried their best not to ruin their posh outfit before it was properly out there. Their hair was a mess though, Steven had to keep conjuring charms to straighten their hair every few hours because of how aggressive they head-banged to the music.

The castle was pretty far if you lived in the village. Luckily, their little cottage was isolated and was somewhat nearby to their destination. Why was their cottage isolated? Don't know, the cottage was built in this mesmerizing garden with a sparkling lake. Ryan joked about it being a witch's home until he notices Steven's intense stare.

They're nearly there. When they realized that and saw the huge, enormous building with towers and flags and _holy crap_ it was majestic. Steven and Ryan immediately tried to rectify their clothing into a more cleaner, less messier manner. They tried to do some elegant poses and impressions, they ended up laughing like a bunch of fools.

They see a moat surrounding the stunning building, which was surrounded by curtain walls. It was amazing, Ryan wished he brought his phone. Is picturing allowed in magnificent places such as this? He can't wait to see what lies in those curtain walls, is it amazing as it is outside? Obviously.

Steven steps out, parking somewhere where all the other cars and scooters are. He walks around to open Ryan's door, as he does so, he bows with one arm out as the other is occupied by holding the door open. Ryan scoffs playfully, “I'm not royalty.”

Steven chuckles, “You are in my eyes.”

Ryan snorts as he gets out, shutting the door before Steven can. “How profound, but I have to say no to that still.”

Steven huffs and walks ahead, leaving a beaming Ryan trailing behind him. He raises a hand to fix his silver-hair. The two walk towards the lines full of frilly dresses matched with expensive suits. Instantly, they felt conscious of their apparel. Especially those with wings, they had covered it with all sorts of fancy things to look nice. Then we have Ryan wearing a tuxedo while Steven wore a suit.

Steven leaned into Ryan's ear, struggling to mask his uneasiness. “Look at how fancy they are!” He remarked. “Suddenly I don't think I'm ready, are you?” Steven quivers. He pulls away from Ryan's ear. The uneasiness he tried to mask unleashed itself into the open, his gloved hand covered his mouth.

Ryan turns his head to look at him as they lined up, so far, the line was moderate. He was sure everyone coming later will be fashionably late. He feels sorry for them, they have a strong chance that they might miss all the glorious food. Ah, well. Natural selection.

“We've made it this far, we've both these clothes. Of course I am.” Ryan answers smoothly, adjusting his tie. Steven swats his hand from getting near it, a sharp look on his face. Ryan looks up at him with an incredulous expression. He knows Steven is the more judicious one when it comes to fashion, but all he did was try to adjust his tie.

Before Ryan could begin a complaint, Steven answers before he could speak. “It's perfect the way it is, don't worry.” The witch provided. Ryan pouts and turns away like a child who didn't get want he want, the other laughed at his reaction. Bergara the child.

Ryan turns back, “Shut – ” he halted his words. Seeing Steven's eyes, they weren't liliac. They were an icy blue, it complimented his hair. Ryan didn't see his contacts til' now, he learns that he prefers lavender rather than blue. He didn't dislike the blue, though. “Woah.”

Steven cocks his head to the side, “Hmm?” Ryan points at his own eyes before gesturing to Steven's.

Steven blinks, not getting it at first. Slowly, the gears turned and his head perked. “Ah!” Ryan puts his hand down, he noticed they were quite close to the Castle's Barbican as they walked with the other people inside. Though, they did have to be inspected first and go through detectors. Safety first.

“I wasn't sure if my lavender-lilac looking eyes scared people off, so I decided to put something more human to it.” Steven admits, looking away. His white gloved hands clasped together, fingers fondling each other.

Ryan's face softened. Steven is such a sweet dude, but boy he can be salty. He didn't have to put on eye-contacts, some creatures had their plain macabre white eyes in the open. Some banshees had their lurid eyes visible. It's freaking creepy. Not like lavender, no, the mauve irises were decent.

Ryan's eyes widened. “Don't they signal what being you are? You're basically hiding your witch-self.”

Most creatures don't have different eye colours, or else it would confuse them for some other species. It's like vampires; when you see red with a slit, it's a vampire. If they hide it, the only other distinguishable factor there are the fangs.

If eyes can't differ one species from another, then something else on them can differentiate them from everyone else. Every species has a significant detail to them that makes people know what they are.

Witches have lilac or lavender eyes, and they are fabulous.

Steven shrugs, “Who cares?” He mumbles. His eyes distant, he didn't want to scare anyone. He'll take them off when they get home. It's better to be decent and not scare off people, he wanted to make friends. Not make people fear him. People are already afraid of witches because of their magic, he didn't want that.

Besides, there's a few limits to magic. Witches can't use the opposite of their powers; if they can summon water, they can't summon fire. Only wizards can use any form of elemental magic. Fortunately, Steven was one of the rare few who was gifted with the ability to do most things witches can't. He still has boundries, though.

Somehow; People often mistaken him for a wizard, if it weren't for his eyes.

Ryan was about to open his mouth, until an authorities voice asserted itself. “Sir, please stand here.” A woman's voice spoke. Ryan's head spun to the source, seeing a fancy woman wearing blue with her hands gesturing in front of her. Ryan made an squakes and rushed forward, making the man beside him laugh.

Oh, curse him.

 

* * *

 

 

Holy popsicles.

Steven and Ryan looked around the first room that welcomed them, a huge lobby with lovely red sofas. The room's amazing atmosphere, the breathtaking lighting and the lavishing looks of the people surrounding them made it seem like they went back in time. Or they were teleported elsewhere to a world where everything is _perfect_.

And people actually live here, people who match the excellence of this wondrous heavenly place.

Both of them would be lying if they said they both weren't a tad bit jealous.

It's so magnificent here, even the scent is astounding. Ryan was so afraid if he even tapped on something, it'd be ruined. He really, really didn't want that. Ryan eyes the eye-catching vase and slowly inched himself away from it, he's not touching anything. No. Too precious and expensive.

Ryan felt a tug on his arm, pulling him forward. He looks up to see Steven, who pulls him along to traipse across the castle rooms. “Come on, let's explore!” He said with excitement, he was about to dash before Ryan slowed him down. The shapeshifter looks around warily, everyone is fancy, the room is fancy, they have to be fancy.

“W-Wait, slow down tiger, let's tone our enthusiasm down a notch.” Ryan stutters, looking around in case anyone saw them. He doesn't want them to judge them, he doesn't want them to judge Steven. Maybe if it were to be more quieter with less people around, he wouldn't mind frolicking everywhere.

Steven frowns, and Ryan pushes down the self-blaming thoughts for his sulking. Steven looks up with a small smile, “Let's see where our tables are.” He proposed, Ryan nodded. The two walk in unison as they strided together through the rooms.

Everyone who had walked in gets given a number, which is their table number when it's time to eat.

They venture through rooms, glancing around while pointing out the most beautiful of designs and furniture. Sometimes even making snarky comments, they can't really help it. It's in their nature. They also tried to see if their siblings are there, which might take awhile; the castle is enormous!

Steven turned his head towards the glass doors, somehow they made it around to the back of the castle. He awes and walks closer, seeing the beautiful garden. It was like a magical wonderland with its hedges, ponds, and are those cherry blossom trees? Steven continued to wow at the scenery.

Ryan immediately stood by him, his eyes roaming for one thing; a fountain. He saw the fountain in its aesthetic, it was beautiful. But the college part of his brain murmured about the first queen's ghost and he was hooked.

Steven chuckled beside him. Ryan rotated his head to the right, looking at Steven curiously. Why did he laugh? Why is he smiling like a fool? Excuse me, please explain. The witch's eyes crinkled as he smiled fondly. Ryan squints his eyes, “I'll go find our table. You go ahead and find your ghost friend.”

“What?”

“I see your face, don't think it's subtle. Because it's not, like, at all.” Steven spoke with a laugh, “I'll save our seats, you go ahead. Don't be too long, kay? And don't get lost without me.” Afterwards, Steven walked off to the next room. In there Ryan could see a glimpse of white covered tables and chairs, that is definitely where the tables are.

Ryan starts to contemplate following him or opening the glass doors and sneak out, is that even allowed? Is he going to be kicked out? Ryan cursed in his head. He wants to go out, but he doesn't know if it's the good choice. He doesn't see anyone outside, maybe he shouldn't..

 _Fuck it_.

Ryan opened the doors a little, going through before anyone notices him. He goes out to frolick in the grass, he starts smiling as he runs around. It feels like bliss. He runs behind a hedge, catching his breath from running. The shapeshifter looks around, it's so pretty.

He starts to laugh, it feels so fantastic here. As if he should stay here, be here. He turns to the patches of flowers on a garden fence, he wanted to cry out of happiness. He never felt so free in his life! He starts running around, hiding behind the huge bushes and some of the hedge sculptures.

Finally, his eyes set on the fountain. It's in the open, exposed for anyone to see. He can't go near it, he doesn't want to be seen. Ryan watches the fountain, searching for any movement. He stays quiet, his heart pumping from all the adrenaline. He wishes Steven was here, he would've loved it here.

Ryan turned around to retreat back where he came from until –

“What's a little guy like you doing around here?”

Ryan jumped back, his mind shrieking with fear. All the blissful, euphoric, and joyous feelings vanished in the blink of an eye, Ryan yelped. His eyes widening at the sight of a very tall man in elegant clothing, and blazing crimson eyes that pierced through his soul. Ryan didn't speak.

The man grinned with amusement, he takes a step back. They're both behind a garden fence that was covered in flowers, pretty flowers. He looked at Ryan as if he expected a reaction from him, what kind of reaction that was he didn't know. He never knew, and probably never will.

He was absolutely dazzling, though. Ryan can say that much.

“Are you here for The Royal Ball?” The man asked, his voice casual. However, Ryan can hear the power in his voice. That part intimidated the shapeshifter, but it also seemed to put him in his place. He should be obedient.

Ryan shrugs, he looks away. Say, when did the grass become this interesting? Always. It has always been interesting. “Yeah. Actually, I, uh, am.” Ryan uses most of his willpower to keep it together and not frown at how awkward he sounded, he swore he can socialize better than this. What is this? Then again, he could be talking to someone fancy.

Oh god. What if it's the Duke? Or the advisor? Or the servants? Royalty themselves?

His knees feels weak, yet he stands strong. The man raises both of his eyebrows, “Shouldn't you be inside?” This was the time Ryan started to regret many, many life choices.

Ryan (internally) sweats profusely.

The man burst into laughter. Ryan felt himself blushing out of embarrassment, this day was immediately doing a 180° on him. Is this the power of the first queen's ghost? Did he anger her somehow? Oh, ghost queen, spare him mercy. Please don't be angry.

The man puts his hand on Ryan's shoulder, making him look up with alert. He tried his best not to shrink, he's not intimidated, no. He shouldn't be cowed. “Calm down, little guy. Let me take you to the place that usually helps me when I'm panicking.”

Ryan felt himself get maneuvered around to one of the white wooden benches. He suddenly feels out of place; everything is gorgeous, the man himself is gorgeous, too. Ryan feels himself hot – _cute_ , the man is cute. That's all.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a smirk on the man's face. Ryan makes a face, quickly making the face disappear once he realizes the man is watching him. What a nerd, what the hell is he doing? God, someone take him back. He didn't want to be here anymore.

The man gestures to the wooden bench. Ryan glances between him and the bench oddly, “Take a seat.” The man explained further, Ryan quickly does as he's told. Except, he stayed on the very end of it. The man takes the other end, folding his one seven-mile leg on top the other.

The two gaze at the sky, the birds chirp. The sun is going to set pretty soon. Ryan wants to excuse himself, but how will he phrase it is the question? He can't be casual. He never should be casual in a place so elegant.

The man starts to speak, “You really don't know who I am?”

Ryan pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes as he slowly turns his head towards him. He tries to take a good look at him, going through memory lane with a scan. Familiar, other than that he doesn't ring any sort of bell.

Ryan shakes his head. “Why?”

The man starts to chuckle, “Oh, nothing. Anyways, why were you in the garden? Cavorting about while cackling like a mad man.” The change in subject made Ryan suspicious, he really wished he knew who this person was. He was damn familiar; it's on the tip of his tongue, but he can't recall anything.

LGiving up on brainstorming, Ryan answers the man. “I..” Ryan feels his face start burn again, right when he got himself to cool down. When has socializing been this hard? This isn't fair. Where's Steven? He better not be eating the whole goddamn buffet without him, he'll murder him before that happens.

Unbeknownst to him, the man beside him snorts. His thoughts are hilarious.

“I wanted to know about.. the legend.”

The pale man's eyebrow rose, “About?”

“The first queen's ghost residing near the fountain.” Ryan replied quietly, he's embarrassed.

The man smiles, almost deviously and proudly. Ryan felt confused, but was curious as to why. He also still expected the man to laugh and point at him, Ryan would have to defend himself about his beliefs. And then whoever this man is, he'll tell everyone about it and they'll all laugh at him. Just like back then.

However, he doesn't. Which is relieving. He's a believer, then.

“I don't think she's a ghost,” Nevermind, god damn it all. “Ghosts don't exist.”

Ryan squints his eyes, he crosses his arms. The man starts to smirk, reclining into the bench without a care. “Are you sure about that? We live in a world full of witches, werewolves, shapeshifters; the supernatural. How do we know ghosts aren't apart of that?”

“How do we know 'ghosts' is just a figment of imagination created by another person, passed on by another person who took it seriously?” The man countered, tapping.

Ryan scoffs and looks away. After a few minutes, he turns back the same time the other man looks back. He resists the urge the look away, “What are you?” He asks, unintending to use the words harshly. The man blinks, not expecting the question.

He holds an arm to his chest, “Rude. I'm a man, thank you very much.”

“Wh – that's not,” Ryan grunts. “I mean what _are_ you? Your species. I don't get it. I've never seen red in my life.”

The man seemed slightly alarmed when he pointed out his red eyes, it can't be a vampires. He laughed, and Ryan never saw a fang. Then again, he never stares at his mouth. So he probably doesn't know if he is a vampire. But it's morning and they're in the sun, so..

“Why won't you guess?”

Ryan pauses. This guy suddenly went cryptic all of a sudden, he's not appreciating it. “Why?”

The man smirks. “It's more fun. People don't know what I am, either. They're all coming here to see if they get a hint.”

What.

Is this a hint to who he is? If so, he's not helping.

“Dick.” Ryan murmured.

The man simply laughed.

Ryan narrows his eyes. The man stares back. The two share eye-contact, Ryan feels himself get lost in the red in his eyes. The flame that is in them, an ominous vibe that tells him that this man is something more. Something powerful, both physically and in society.

The two have no idea how much time has passed just _staring_ at each other. Glancing at each other with intrigue and curiosity, something sparked between them unknowingly; whispering _there you are, I found you. Where have you been?_. The world around them seemed to quieted down, it's just them now. Sitting in a bench, talking about ghosts, staring at each other like idiots. It's like they found each other after such a long time.

It feels almost..intimate.

“RYAN!”

A male calls. Making the two men jump, their eyes finally looking elsewhere. A pinch of pink on each of their faces. The heck was that? What just happened? What in the ever loving fuck? Ryan avoided the man's gaze, he sees the sky has started to turn into an orangey-pink-blue hue. How long have they been staring..? It barely felt like time even moved.

Ryan forces himself to shake it off. The male's voice, it's obvious that's Steven.

The two glance at each other. Ryan refuses to accept that it's longing, he doesn't want to stay. What the hell? What kind of staring ritual did they do? Ryan inhales, the man simply stares, also shocked. The two look at each other.

Of course, the intimacy gets interrupted – but it never flees.

The words spill before Ryan can stop them, “Will I be seeing you later?”

The man smirks widely, “Definitely.”

Ryan nods, he gets up to leave. He stands up, dusting himself off. “See you later.. Uh,” Ryan starts awkwardly gesturing to the man who stares at him with an emotion Ryan can't decipher.

“Shane.”

That..does not ring a bell, at all. It feels like it should. But it doesn't. Ryan nods and leaves, feeling tingles. It's weird, he dislikes it. Please stop. Ryan makes his way to meet Steven, he's surprised to see him look happy and a bit red.

Okay, what the heck is happening today?

Ryan tilts his head, “You seem happy.”

“You won't guess what happened.” Steven exclaimed, his voice high and jittery. Is he drunk? High? Excited? Is he okay?

Ryan glances back at the garden one last time before patting Steven's back, the two walk towards the main room where everybody already is. Steven has a hop in his step, a wide grinning smile. Ryan is interested as to what made Steven so energetic all of a sudden, I mean, he's always energetic but not _this_ much.

“Tell me about it.”

And Steven did, giggling as he told what happened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryan, oh Ryan. What an innocent kid. You should've paid attention in history class.
> 
>  
> 
> aaahh, i love fluff.


End file.
